


Cloaked Lies

by lukimaa



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom, Uhm idk - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, No Smut, Putting the most generic title name cuz I can’t think of anything, dreamnotfound, not a lot of sapnap, romance low key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukimaa/pseuds/lukimaa
Summary: Dreams appoints a new king and fires George in front of everyone. George fights back. Lots of angst and pent up emotions. (Spoilers maybe? Just watch quackitys stream first)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 16





	Cloaked Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Quackity just wanted to prank some bitches gotdamn😩🙄
> 
> Was gonna write more but I’m literally in the middle of class multitasking through a Kahoot, Quackitys stream, and breakfast so..yeah

“George I need you to step down as king.”

George’s eyes widened. He sucked in a breath quickly . “Are you kidding me?” He looked into dreams eyes “you’re joking..right?”

Dream sighed “It’s not safe. And my word is final.”

“YOUR WORD IS BULL!” George screamed. The air was static, everyone was silent. George felt the blood rushing through his body. 

“It isn’t safe. We need to move on.”

“No.”

“They hate you.” Dream whispered, “they hate us.” Dream grabbed George’s hand, “I can’t let them keep hurting you.”

George stayed silent pulling away from Dream quietly. 

Dream stood amongst the crowd. Towards their friends. Family. “Eret.” Eret nodded “You are appointed as our new King.” 

George smiled laughing softly, tears streaming down his face.

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU CHOSE THIS TRAITOR OVER ME?!”

“This isn’t the time George.

“IT IS THE TIME! “THEY HATE US?” ” He taunted “NOOHOHOHO THEY HATE YOU DREAM!” He laughed. “Why do you think they don’t want me to be king? Huh? All you do is cause problems. ALL YOU DO IS OVERREACT! You act all high and mighty. You didn’t need to put those walls up. If you cared about me you wouldn’t do this.”

“Stop.”

“THEY HATE YOU AND YOUR FUCKING TYRANNY!” George stood stepping over Tommy’s mid singing face. Looking Tommy's face he grinned. “This is your fault” 

“What?” 

“THE REASON THEY HURT ME IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT” George yelled his throat strained. He was so angry. So over with dreams bullshit. “They-“ George spread his hand over the the vast kingdom “If it wasn’t for you Dream.. if it wasn’t for you I would be safe.” 

Dream smiled sheepishly “I know that George, we all do, but you’re nothing without me. You’re lucky I’m even taking you in.” 

George stood horrified “I don’t need you Dream. Never have” 

“You’re going too.. eventually, I can’t keep protecting you forever” Dreams smile widened. “I need you, and you need me. they’ll hurt you again. And I can’t let that happen. Ok?” 

“Fuck that.”

“What have you even done..George? As King? Absolutely nothing. You’re shit at your job.-“ 

“IM THE BEST KING THE SERVER HAS EVER SEEN!” George yelled. 

Dream coughed throatily “anyways, it was unethical for me to make you king. It was unethical for me to let my.. favoritism for you to get this far. Our order needs to be in safe hands. You’re not fit. You never were. Your head has gotten to big. Eret is loyal-“

George laughed at the irony “IM LOYAL!” 

“You’re too loyal, we need a level headed king. Someone who can make smart decisions. Someone who isn’t a sheep.” 

The space was silent “Jesus” Puffy whispered.

“Well..welcome back Eret!” Punz said punching his friend playfully “thank you!” Eret walked and bowed to Dream his sword planted into the ground.

“And Thank you Dream, for the second chance.” 

Dream nodded softly. “Head to the castle and tell your servants to clean it out. It’s time for a new era, a safer era.” 

Eret walked away quickly, Bad Puffy and Punz followed him chatting amongst themself and congratulating their new choosen leader.

When they left George leaped down from his position atop TommyInnits head. “Forgive me George,I know my words were harsh but I spoke the truth, it isn’t safe for you. I need to keep you safe.” Dream cups his chin leaning in to kiss George’s forehead.

George pushed him off angrily. “I’m not yours Dream, not anymore. You don’t own me. I am my own person. Keep your Fucking fiancé safe instead. I don’t need you” George turned walking away

“you need me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this the most vanilla thing I’ve ever written


End file.
